Lollipop Fun
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Bryan/Garland: Garland rarely eats sweets but when he does, it drives poor Bryan up the wall. So what's a guy to do when you're lover fawns over a lollipop? You use it!


**Title:** Lollipop Fun  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Bryan/Garland:Garland rarely eats sweets but when he does, it drives poor Bryan up the wall. So what's a guy to do when you're lover fawns over a lollipop? You use it!  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Bryan/Garland  
><strong>Si<strong>**de Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Yaoi, fluff, kinkyBryan ...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own!

Alright here's a little one-shot I wrote very late at night when I was bored and lonely. But I still hope you will all enjoy it.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Lollipop Fun!<span>**_

There it was again.

Swirling around in _his_ boyfriend's mouth.

Damn that lollipop!

Bryan growled as he watched his lover, Garland Siebald, suck and lick on a lollipop all the while not knowing how incredibly sexy he looked.

And it was driving Bryan crazy.

It didn't help that whenever Garland had a lollipop he would completely ignore Bryan until it was all gone. And in Bryan's mind that took to damn long.

"Garland," Bryan tried to gain his attention.

"Not now, Bryan," came his lover's response.

"But Garland," Bryan whined, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"I said, not now!"

Falling back unto their bed, with a pout on his face (though he would never admit it was a pout, Bryan Kuznetsov does not pout, damnit!), sulking like a five-year-old child who didn't get his way.

The Russian snuck a peek at his slim lover, only to see him slowly licking the red coloured lollipop. His pink tongue darting out of his mouth to wrap around the delicious treat.

A certain part of his anatomy was truly appreciating the view, but his mind wasn't. It wasn't fair, Bryan moaned mentally. He was getting frickin' tired of being ignored in favour of a goddamn lollipop.

And he had tried everything to get Garland to notice him. He had teased him, provoked him, tickled him, even started molesting him but Garland would just blow him off and return to sucking that damn sugary round sweet.

It didn't help that for some reason, Garland always ate his lollipop in their bedroom, on their _bed_. It was a weird habit of his that he had apparently had since he was a child. He would only eat a lollipop in his bedroom, why? Well Bryan is still trying to figure that one out.

He looked up again only to regret it as Garland started to suck his sugary treat.

Man, oh man, did he have to look so sexy doing that? Bryan wouldn't mind it, if only it had been a different kind of lollipop.

Garland suddenly glared at him almost as if he had heard what Bryan was thinking. He took the lollipop out of his mouth. "No." he said strictly before popping the treat back into his mouth.

Bryan growled and turned away from his lover, huffing about "damn teasing minxes and their candy". Garland just rolled his eyes at Bryan's childish behaviour.

"Garland, are you done yet?" Bryan whined.

"Stop being such a baby, Bryan. I want to enjoy this. It isn't often that I'm allowed to get treats like these. So suck it up and shut up!" Garland growled at him.

Bryan grumbled a bit before he sighed and left his lover alone for the time being. Garland was right though. The silver blue-haired martial artist was rarely able to eat any sort of candy without it causing an allergic reaction. There were only a few types of candy Garland was allowed to eat because of this. And the lollipop swirling in his mouth was one of them.

Still … why did it have to be such a seductive candy? Why couldn't it have been gummy bears? Or even pixie sticks?

Bryan just knew that piece of flavoured ball was taunting him as it swirled around in _his_ boyfriend's mouth.

Argh! This was taking too long! Bryan was naturally an active person, so he couldn't really sit still all the time. Add to that, he also was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

And the thing he wanted to do the most at this moment, was to ravish his beautiful, smaller lover until kingdom come.

After all it had been almost three weeks since they last had sex. Because of those stupid training sessions they hadn't been able to see each other all that much, plus most of the time they were both too exhausted to do anything but fall into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It just wasn't fair, damnit!

Bryan glanced at his lover when he heard a soft moan coming from the martial artist.

Argh, screw this!

Bryan jumped up from the bed and left the bedroom. "Hey, where are you going?" Garland called out curiously.

"Out!" Bryan replied, grabbing his jacket and apartment keys with him. He shut the door with a loud 'bang' and he could hear Garland screaming at him to not break the door down, like last time.

Bryan childishly stuck out his tongue at the front door of his and Garland's apartment. He and Garland have been living together for about four months now and had been dating almost a year and a half.

The adrenaline junkie walked down the streets of Beycity thinking of things he could do while he waited for Garland to finish his little treat.

Unfortunately all Bryan could think about at the moment was how he was going to ravish his lover when he finished that lollipop. A sudden image of Garland tied up to the headboard of their bed with handcuffs and a gag in his mouth, made Bryan loose it.

The Russian froze en wasn't able to get the picture out of his mind. He groaned pitifully.

"Hey Bryan, what are you doing here?"

The Russian turned and saw Kai and Miguel walking towards him. Miguel had a protective arm around Kai's waist. Though Bryan was momentarily staring at the wedding ring on his finger.

Yes, Kai and Miguel were married. After three years Miguel finally had the balls to pop the question to Kai. They had only recently returned from their honeymoon on Kai's private island which was close to the Netherlands Antilles. And they had enjoyed it immensely.

'_Lucky bastards. They probably screwed like rabbits over there. That's what I would do.'_ Bryan thought to himself. "Nothing really. Keeping myself busy until Garland finishes his treat."

"Strange I thought Garland didn't like sweets." Miguel said confused.

"He does," Kai told his blonde husband before Bryan opened his mouth, 'But only certain kinds of sweets, remember?"

"Oh right." Miguel said.

"Yeah, well as long as he's eating that damned lollipop of his, he won't let me come near him." Bryan pouted.

Kai rolled his eyes at the familiar immature behaviour of his teammate. "Really Bryan, Garland only eats sweets once a month. Let him enjoy it."

Bryan growled lowly in his throat, "But we haven't had sex for three weeks straight! I mean c'mon give a guy a break." The silver haired Russian raged at Kai and Miguel. "What about my needs?"

Miguel sweat dropped as Bryan continued to tell his tales of sexual-deprived woo while Kai rolled his eyes. "Well if you're _so_ deprived of your manly needs, use that lollipop you're whining about to your advantage."

Bryan stopped talking and looked at Kai and Miguel blinked at his smaller lover a few times. "What?" Kai asked confused.

An evil grin stretched across Bryan's face and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes made Kai and Miguel sweat drop. An idea began to form in Bryan's head. "Thanks Kai, you gave me a great idea." He turned on his heels and left to go back to his apartment.

"Oh boy. This can't be good." Kai sighed deeply.

Miguel chuckled softly, "C'mon, forget about Bryan and let's just enjoy our walk, alright? Garland and him are big boys, they can take care of themselves." The blonde said to his ruby-eyed lover.

Kai sunk into his side and sighed contently. "You're right. Let's go."

:::With Bryan:::

In his evil little mind, Bryan was cackling like a maniac. He went to three different stores en bought several items that would help him get some lovin' from his boyfriend.

The Russian was humming happily as he made his way back to his apartment. He opened the door and Garland was nowhere in sight. Which meant he was probably still in their bedroom. _'Then this should be easy'_ the silver haired male thought evilly.

He put down the bag of items he had bought from the stores en began to assemble them together. When he was satisfied he moved to the bedroom and peaked inside. There he was, just as he had left him, sucking his lollipop like a little kid.

Bryan snickered softly as to not make his presence known to Garland. He quietly opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak and tip-toed towards his lover.

'_Wait for it… wait for it…,'_ Bryan crouched down like a cat getting ready to attack. _'Now!'_

Garland yelped as someone attacked him from behind. Pinning him to the bed, the lollipop in his hand fell on the ground and shattered into tiny pieces. Garland turned his head and glared at his Cheshire-grinning boyfriend. "_Bryan._" Garland growled angrily.

"Oops, sorry,' Bryan said cheekily, not looking sorry at all. "But don't worry love, you'll get your lollipop back."

Garland narrowed his eyes at the perverted smirk on Bryan's face. "Don't you even th-… mph!"

Bryan didn't give Garland the chance to finish his sentence as he grabbed the item he had assembled, revealing it to be a handmade gag with in the middle an extra-large version Garland's lollipop that was lying forgotten on the floor.

Bryan tied the handmade gag around Garland's mouth, putting the lollipop head inside of Garland's mouth for him to suck on. Pinning his lover's hands above his head, he grabbed some handcuffs that were still lying on the bedside drawer on his side and handcuffed Garland's hands to the headboard of their bed.

To say his lover looked delicious like that was an understatement. His face was flushed, his body slightly arched, breaking the glare he was sending Bryan. "Now now, Garland don't be mad. You've got your precious lollipop and I've got you right where I want you. How about you just lay back and enjoy, huh?"

Though he would never admit it, Garland thought this was kinda hot. He relaxed his body, a sign of surrender that his lover understand only too well.

Bryan grinned lowered himself completely on top of the martial artist. "Hold on tight, sweetheart because you're in for a hell of a ride."

'_Oh hell,_' was Garland's only thought.

::: A couple of hours later::::

"That … was amazing." Garland hummed as he snuggled closer to Bryan.

Bryan grinned, "I know."

Garland rolled his eyes but the smile on his face betrayed him. Well, Bryan did have reason to be a little bit cocky. If there was one thing Garland could safely say it was that Bryan was a _fucking fantastic_ lover. "We should do that again sometime." the martial artist mumbled as he began to feel sleep taking over his sated and sore body.

Watching his lover slowly fall asleep, Bryan couldn't help the smug smirk on his face. _'Who knew a lollipop had so many uses?'_ Bryan sniggered softly, _'I really oughta thank Kai for giving me the idea._'

* * *

><p>Alright that's that. Sorry didn't feel like writing a lemon, maybe in the future I'll add it but for now I think this is good enough. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as this was written at one AM in the morning.<p>

Now make me a happy girl and REVIEW! X3


End file.
